


Ereri Drabbles

by intella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman!Levi, Cute, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Eren & Levi being dorks, Eren is looking for trouble, Eren is scared out of his mind, Eren overreacts, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi can be rude but sweet, Levi hates the beach, Levi saves Eren, Matchmaker Erwin, Matchmaker Hanji, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, assistant!Eren, chicken fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intella/pseuds/intella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren & Levi Writing Prompts <br/>Mainly a bunch of drabbles revolving around Eren and Levi.</p><p>Chapters:<br/>1. Dance<br/>2. Treat<br/>3. Sand<br/>4. Sugar & Salt<br/>5. Vault<br/>6. Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take a deep breath and look at my refection in the mirror. Today is the day. I am finally going to do it. I am actually going to ask the most popular senior at our school to dance with me. Today is the day I ask Levi for a dance.

I take a deep breath and look at my refection in the mirror. Today is the day. I am finally going to do it. I am actually going to ask the most popular senior at our school to dance with me. Today is the day I ask Levi for a dance.  
You can do this, Jaeger. It is very simple just go up to him and casually ask him to dance. The worst he is going to say is no. But what if he makes fun of you? What if he tells you, you are stupid or why did you think that you could talk to him? Oh god, I am so screwed. I shake my head. NO! Come on Eren! You can do this! You have been waiting for this moment for five months now! It’s time to man up and face your stupid fears!  
There’s a knock at the bathroom door. I whip my head around to face it and remember it’s locked.

“Eren? Are you almost done in there? We have to leave soon if we want to make it to the party on time.” I hear Mikasa say through the door.

“Yeah, just give me one second to fix my hair.”

“Okay, Armin, Annie and I will be waiting outside. Erwin will be here any second to pick us up.” I can hear Mikasa starting to walk away from the door.

“Alright!” I yell. I look at myself in the mirror and fix the mess of my hair.

Five minutes later and I am walking out of the bathroom and getting my shoes on to meet everyone else in the front. Mikasa and Annie are sitting on the porch steps hand in hand and quietly talking to each other. They have been dating since the beginning of freshman year, which means almost a year now. Nobody really understands how or why they are together but it works so nobody complains. I actually think they are perfect for each other.

I spot Armin at the end of my drive way looking down the right side of the street, probably waiting for his boyfriend, Erwin. They have been together for six months now. I think they are the cutest couple ever. I just have one problem with this whole arrangement. Erwin and Levi are best friends. Actually Erwin is the one who introduced me to Levi in the first place. And from that first meeting I have had the biggest crush on him.

I mean how can I not, the guy is literally perfect. Other than the fact that he is five foot two and has a cleaning problem, he can literally do anything. He is the top of all his classes academically. He has the highest grade point average in the whole school. He is also the president of the school, which means he helps organise events and school related activities. And to top it off he is one of the most athletic kids in our school, he is mostly known for being amazing at swimming and soccer. Plus he has this gorgeous body that is like the cherry on top of a perfect sundae.

My thoughts are cut off as I hear the car horn from Erwin’s truck come down the street. Armin is sporting a big grin as he waves down his boyfriend. Mikasa and Annie get up and walk to the end of the drive way to meet him. Once Erwin stops we all hop in and head over to the party that the school’s Vice President, Hanji, is hosting.

Once we get there, Erwin shuts off the car and we all jump out. Annie and Mikasa go in before us. Mikasa just gives me a thumb up before disappearing inside the house.  
Armin taps me on the shoulder. “I feel sick.” I tell him holding my stomach.

“Don’t even worry about it Eren. You will be fine.” He gives me a smile and pat on the back before starting to head in as well.

Erwin comes around the car, and grabs my shoulder pulling me into a side hug. “You’ll do great. You have nothing to fear.” He grins and shakes my shoulder once more before catching up with Armin and hooking their arms together.

I take deep breath, “Well here goes nothing.” I say as I walk into the house.  


  
For two hours! I have been searching for Levi for two freaking hours! Every time I ask someone they say they haven’t seen him or that they heard he wasn’t even coming to the party at all. It doesn’t help that Levi broke his phone just three days ago and it’s still getting repairs. So no one can call or text him to find out where he is. I do one more sweep of the living room before heading down the hall. I see Armin and Erwin sitting at the kitchen table. I walk over to them.

“I can’t find him.” I say worry and panic lacing my voice. My eyes are scanning the room around to make sure I didn’t miss him.

“It’s okay, Eren. You will find him just calm down a little.” Armin tries to reassure me.

“Yeah! I mean Levi is a small person maybe he got taken away by this large crowd.” Erwin jokes his booming laughter echoing over the music.

“Erwin this is not the time for jokes.” Armin says as he hits Erwin’s arm playfully. I can also see him try to stifle a laugh.

“You’re right, sorry Eren. Hey why don’t you just go outside in the back and cool off a bit. Then you can come back in and try to look again. I heard Hanji decorated the gazebo outside with lights and everything.”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds nice, I will. But if you see Levi tell him I want to talk to him. Either send him out or call me in.”

“Yeah, okay will do!” Armin says a big smile on his face. Erwin is smirking beside him and nodding. He looks as if he is planning something. Jeez, that guy scares me sometimes. I shake it off and open the door to the back.

I look around and Erwin was right. It was beautiful.

There were small wooden poles holding lit candles leading all the way to the gazebo in the middle of the yard. Chinese lanterns hung around the edges of the gazebo and there were lights brightening up the entire thing. I walk towards it memorized by the beauty. As I walked I also noticed that I was the only one out here. That’s kind of strange. I mean it’s gorgeous out here, I would have thought a lot of couples would be out here just taking in the night together. I suddenly feel sad that I have no one to share this with and continue my walk until I reach the gazebo. My face lights up once more as I stare at the lanterns and the way they contrast against the dark night sky. I go to the edge of the gazebo at look up into the sky watching the moon and stars. I feel I slight chill as I wrap my hands around my exposed arms, the smile never leaving my face.

I feel a presence come up beside me but I don’t really pay attention, thinking that it must be someone else that wants to enjoy the night and silence as well.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”  A low voice next to me says.

I jump a little, I know that voice. I don’t even turn to the source before whispering, “Levi”  
I feel something drape around me and when I look Levi has put his sweater over my shoulders. I look at his face but he is looking back up at the sky. A small smile and blush appear on my face as I also turn towards the sky once more.

It’s a good five minutes later before Levi says anything again.

“People were saying you were looking for me.” He states instead of asking.

“Oh, um, yeah. I wanted to ask you something.” I say rubbing the back of my neck, I can feel the heat radiating off my checks and ears. Levi doesn’t say anything so I take it as my cue to continue. I hesitate for a second before I speak, “Well, you see, um, I was just wondering, well not really wondering, I just wanted to know, if maybe, like, you would dance with me, like slow dance, but, only if you want to.”

Levi is quite for a minute. I can already feel the tension and worry building in my mind. ‘I’m so stupid. I worded that so wrong. What if he says I’m an idiot and starts laughing at me? Oh gosh, I am such a moron.’ I am about to play it cool and say it was just a prank Hanji and Erwin told me to pull on him but he cuts me off by speaking.

“That would be nice actually.” He says a small smirk on his face.

I freeze. Did he just say yes? OMG! Did he just say YES?! Oh please let this not be a dream and that I didn’t actually fall asleep out here while watching the stars.  
Levi just shakes his head and puffs out a laugh before grabbing my hand and taking off the sweater that he placed on my shoulders. Then he starts pulling me towards the middle of the gazebo. I am still a little stunned and it takes me a moment to realize what he is doing.

“Wait! We are dancing out here? Like, right now?”

Levi looks slightly confused, “Well yeah. Why not?”

“There isn’t even any music.” I mumble a bit. As soon as that sentence leaves my mouth I hear the light cords of _Turning Pages_ by _Sleeping at Last_ played over the two small speakers in the corners of the gazebo. My mouth turns into a small smile as I watch Levi.

He grabs my hands placing them on his hips and then wraps his arms slowly around my neck. He stops moving then and I take it he wants me to lead the dance. So I slowly start swaying us to soft music. It is not long before Levi’s head finds its way into the crook of my neck his cheek resting on my collarbone. I tighten my hold around his waist bringing him closer to me and I place my cheek on his forehead.

“You planned this whole thing, didn’t you.”

“Erwin told me a month ago that you had a big crush on me. But I mean I already knew that. You weren’t very reserved with your feelings.” My face turns red when he says this. “He also told me that you were planning to ask me to dance at this party since the beginning of the week. So I enlisted four-eyes and eyebrows to help me set this up.”

“That’s actually really… sweet.” I say, I can see the slight tint of pink on Levi’s cheeks and he buries he face further into my neck.

“Yeah well it seems you have that effect on me, brat.”

I smile and continue swaying us to the music. I don’t ask anything else about his feelings towards me because I can already tell they are mutual. I think Levi can tell because his hold around my neck tightens just the slightest as if reassuring me that I am right.

It is in the middle of the song when I decide to sing along, _“I surrender who I’ve been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_.” Levi shifts a little and looks up. The blush that was on his checks is a little more prominent than before. I just smile and bring him even closer.

The song is almost done when Levi shifts again and moves one of his hands to the back of my neck. He pulls my head down a little and places a soft kiss over my lips. A smile graces his face as he says, “Thank you for the dance, Eren.”

I am still a little frozen and it takes me a second to compose myself before I rest my forehead on his. “Thank you for everything, Levi.” I place a kiss of my own against him lips and we both continue to sway even though the song had already ended.

A few seconds later and the speakers are playing _Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me._ Levi moves his head away and turn’s his face to the side to see Hanji by the door where the controls for the speakers are sitting. She just gives us thumbs up and heads back inside. We can see her lock the door and close the curtain over the clear glass.

Levi just shakes his head, “Now she is going to say I owe her one for this.” He is supposed to sound pissed about this, but he doesn’t and a small smile is still resting on his face. I just laugh and we continue to dance to the slow playing music occasionally singing the lyrics to each other and stealing kisses in between. We stay like this well into the night and only stop when the sun is peaking out over the horizon. We watch the sunrise together before heading back inside to crash on Hanji’s couches. I let Levi take the only available couch and I sleep on the floor right next to him. We end up sleeping until three p.m. and when we wake up we notice that we sleep the entire night (day) with our hands intertwined.

Bonus: Eren and Levi do not know that Erwin, Armin, Hanji, and Mikasa took turns taking pictures during the whole night of the two of them. They don’t find out until six years later when the four of them make a movie of all Eren and Levi’s moments together and show it to them on their wedding day. All the songs that they danced to that night were incorporated into the movie. And Eren and Levi ended up using the first song they ever dance together too as their wedding song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my drabbles! My name is intella and I am new to AO3. I decided to write about Eren & Levi for my first fic because everyone needs a little ereri in their life! Obviously!  
> I would love for you to comment and let me know how I did for my first fic! I will respond and answer to all comments if I can!  
> Future chapters will be updated when I can but I promise I will try to post them every 1-4 days! If you have any ideas or would like to see anything in future chapters let me know in the comments below! I will be happy to include anything and am open to ideas!  
> Also for future chapters I may be adding my own art so be on the look out for that! Or check out my tumblr: http://intella.tumblr.com/ Also if you make fanart about my drabbles don't hesitate to send them to me or tell me about it!  
> Thanks again,  
> intella <3


	2. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is October 31. Today is Halloween. I never really hated this holiday compared to others, I usually call this my ‘least hated holiday’. But this doesn't mean that I am actually going to participate in it...

“Aww! Come on, Levi! Please! You don’t have to stay long just come for a drink and then you can leave!” Hanji’s voice blares into my ear where I hold my phone against it.

“No. I already told you that I am not getting involved with this stupid holiday.”

“You are such a party pooper!” Hanji yells over the phone, her voice sounding genuinely sad.

“That’s great, Hanji.” I say back, not really caring.

“Fine! Stay home! But if you do change your mind, the door is always open!” She yells.

“Wouldn’t count on it. Plus I don’t even have a costume.”

“You could have just put something together…”

“I’ll talk to you never, four-eyes.” I deadpan, done with speaking to her today. I go to end the call when I hear her voice once more.

“Okay see you later! Call me if you are going to come over!” With that she hangs up and I am left to the silence of my apartment.

Today is October 31. Today is Halloween. I never really hated this holiday compared to others, I usually call this my ‘least hated holiday’. But this doesn’t mean that I am actually going to participate in it nor am I going to Hanji’s stupid Halloween themed party. She has been planning this party since the beginning of October and when she asked me then if I would go I said no. What makes her think I would go now?

Anyway, I put down my phone on the table and get out a big orange bowl along with a box of chocolates that Erwin had bought before leaving for the party, dressed as Captain America, I may add. He gave them to me and said, “Just because you are a scrooge for every holiday doesn’t mean the little ones have to suffer.” I open the box and pour the candy into the bowl. I walk over to the door and place the bowl on the small table resting beside it. Before I settle myself on the couch I grab a coffee crisp and my tea.

The apartment I live in is quite small, a two bed one bath apartment. It is especially small since I share it with my giant-ass ‘best friend’ Erwin. We are third year university students and choose this apartment that is five minutes away from campuses. I have known Erwin since elementary school, he saved my ass when I got bullied by a couple of big guys, not like I couldn’t handle them on my own he just helped me out. We became inseparable after that, well mainly him keeping the friendship with me. Not long after we headed to the same high school where we meet Hanji, Mike and Moblit. We were our own group. Not necessarily liked by everybody but not really hated either. We were sort of the out casts in high school. We basically only had each other. After high school we all stuck together, Erwin, Mike and myself all choosing to get into law, while Hanji and Moblit moved in together (they are dating and have been for four years). They decided to go to school for become biochemists. And now here we are three years after high school and just starting to get a taste of life.

*Ding Dong*

I am pulled away from my thoughts as the ring from the doorbell echoes in the small apartment.  It is about 6:30 p.m. when I check the time as I head up to open the door. I grab the bowl when twisting the nob.

“Trick-or-Treat!” I look to the little brats standing at the doorway. As I hand each two candies (trying to get rid of them sooner) I take a good look at each costume. One is wearing an iron man getup, the little girl beside him is in a princess costume, and the third one is wearing a typical pirate costume. Once I am done and the kids say thanks I close the door and head back down to the couch. I do not even get to sit before the doorbell rings once again.

Mid-way through handing out candy I get a text from Erwin that reads, **“You’re missing out, some nice ones tonight ;)”**

Immediately I text him back, **“Don’t care, I’m happy being here alone.”**

Three minutes later I get a reply, **“Fine, but there’s one here your type. I am talking to him at the moment.”** After that I don’t reply and get a few more texts from him.

**Eyebrows: “I swear you’ll love him”**

**Eyebrows: “I have been telling him about you.”**

**Four-Eyes: “OMG LEVI THIS KID IS LIKE YOUR SOUL MATE!”** (That one was from Hanji)

**Eyebrows: “I would take picture for you, but I think Hanji would get mad.”**

After I read that last text message and shut off my phone. I really do not want to go to that party even if I am a little curious.

Three hours later and I am all out of candy and my patience for this holiday is down the drain. Finally content that I get to sit and relax without interruptions. I make myself another cup of tea before turning on the TV to watch one of the many Halloween movies that are being showcased.

After scrolling through for a while I end up putting on Paranormal Activity 2. I put the remote down and start to lean my head back, when suddenly there is a knocking from my front door.

“Out of candy!” I yell hoping that the kid, that is probably a teenager because it is way too late for the little ones to be running around still, can hear me.

The kid can’t or chooses not to because not even five seconds later there comes another knock, this time louder. I choose to ignore the brat at my door and focus on the screen. I think it works when I don’t hear anything for a minute. But then the knocking becomes louder and the kid doesn’t stop until I have to get up a yank the door open. 

Not even looking I practically yell, “I said I was out of candy.”

The person on the other side of the door seems startled for a moment before saying “Oh, sorry. I couldn’t hear you.” I face palm and take a look at the boy in front of me. When I finally take in his features I notice that he looks around my age maybe a few years younger. He has bright green eyes and dark brown saggy hair. He is taller than me but not by much and he does not look very muscular. He stands in my door way twisting a mask in his hands. It is then that I notice the costume he is wearing. The kid is decked out head-to-toe in a batman suit, complete with cape and all. Wow.

I am silent for a few minutes before I pull myself together and ask the question that has been on my mind since I got a good look at the boy.

“Aren’t you a little too old for trick-or-treating?”

I light blush tints his cheeks but it is gone in an instant. “You can never be too old for candy.” He says with a grin.

I nod, “Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I’m all out.”

“That’s okay. I had a lot tonight anyway.”

“I can’t believe you are actually doing this? Shouldn’t you be out, I don’t know, partying?”

“Shouldn’t you?” He says the grin on his face growing slightly.

“Touche.” I resort.

“Anyway I would be out at a party right now but my friend bailed on me.” He says, speaking as though I want to hear what he has to say and anticipating me to ask why.

“That’s nice.” I say slowly shutting the door.

He sees me doing this and puts his arm on the door stopping me. I am taken aback by this but I cannot comment because the damn brat continues talking.

“Yeah, we were supposed to go together. We even choose a matching costume and everything. But he got sick last minute and I don’t want to show up to the party without him because I’ll look stupid. I’m Eren by the way.” He puts out his hand that is not holding the door. I look at him and think: cute.

I hesitantly shake his hand before looking at the brat confusion written on my face. “Levi,” I say he nods and I continue, may as well play along I mean not like I had anything better to do. “What was the matching costume and why can’t you go yourself?” I ask only half interested. Anything to get the brat away and I back to my tea time.

Eren just tilts his head to the side and gestures to the costume he is wearing like it’s obvious. “We were going to go as Batman and Robin, but now I just look stupid without him.”

“You would probably look stupid with him in that thing.” Eren chooses to ignore my comment but I can faintly see the falter of a smirk after I say it, my ears heat up a little.

“I really wanted to go to that party too. It’s my first year in university so I was really excited to be going to my first Halloween party here. Now it’s all ruined.”

“Too bad.” I say trying to close the door again, the brat immediately stiffens him arm against it once more.

“Yeah, and my friend fit the costume perfectly. He was the right height for it and everything. The only thing was that he had to wear a wig because he has blonde hair.”

I nod, “That’s nice kid, now what will it take for you to let go of my door and leave me alone.”

Eren’s  face looks sad and defeated when I say this. He looks up at my and it’s like an idea crosses his mind as a smirk forms on his face. Oh fuck no.

“No.”

“Aww! You didn’t even hear what I wanted to say.”

“I know what you were going to say and my answer in no.”

“Please! Just for an hour or two! I just want to see what it’s like and then we can leave.”

“No.”

Eren looks at me his big green eyes practically staring into my soul.  
…  
*Knock. Knock.*  
Eren knocks at the door of the house, Hanji’s house to be specific. (This would be the party the Brat was talking about.) The smile never leaving his face. The mask is back over his head as we waits for someone to answer the door.

I stand beside him and fix my own mask. I can’t believe I agreed to this. This is so unlike me. _Yeah, but look how cute and happy the brat is._ The other part of me whispers. My ears heat up again.  
I am currently standing outside of Hanji’s house in the most ridiculous costume ever.  After about a half hour of the stubborn brat not leaving me alone, I finally gave in to him. He brought me over to his apartment to give me the costume which I was forced to put on. The damn thing is a typical robin costume the only thing is, unlike the Batman counterpart, this costume only has the green underwear thing as pants. I don’t even remember how the brat got me to do this again. He is just lucky he is so cute.

The door opens, thankfully not by Hanji herself but by some random guy that is too drunk to really pay attention to what’s going on.

I go to walk inside because it is ridiculously cold outside when you are not wearing pants, when suddenly I am pulled back by Eren’s hand. I just glare at him, and I find it really impressive that he doesn’t even flinch.

He leans into my ear and whispers “Don’t leave my side.” And with that he laces our hands together and we walk into the house, I am slightly trailing behind. Goosebumps are still on my neck from where his breath was and a blush is making its way on my face. Thank goodness for this stupid mask!

The party goes by in a blur, I don’t remember much about it. All I remember is being next to Eren the entire night. Our hands laced together and never leaving, unless one of us had to take a piss. I also remember dancing, laughing and actually having a good time with the brat. At the end of the night I was kind of glad that he forced me to come and this is probably one of the best nights of my life.  
It’s around 4 o’clock in the morning that Eren decided to walk me back to my apartment. (Erwin will not be home because he is spending the night/day with Mike). The walk there is silent, we both didn’t end up drinking much so we have no hangovers, or headaches and we stopped drinking around one anyway so we are pretty sobered up. We continue to walk hand in hand all the way to my front door.  
I decide to speak first, “Um, thanks, Eren. Even though you practically forced and threaten me to come with you, I actually had a really good time.” I rub the back of my neck with my free hand, a blush on my cheeks once more spreading and I know Eren can see it because my mask is currently hanging from my neck.

Eren laughs before saying, “I had a great time too. Thank you for being my Robin tonight.” We both blush at that and it is silent for a few moments before Eren speaks up again. “Oh we have to exchange numbers!” I laugh and we unlace our hands and go to reach for our phones. This is when I remember that I left mine sitting on my table, turned off.

“I don’t have my phone on me at the moment. But I can give you my number and you can text me later so I can save you as a contact.”

“Alright.” I give Eren my number and then we go silent for another two minutes. Both of us not wanting to leave just yet.  Eren is the one to speak again, “So, um. *cough* maybe, I don’t know. We could, you know, meet for lunch or dinner or coffee sometime? Like as a date, maybe?” I can’t help but laugh at how cute and flustered Eren is getting as he says this. He starts rubbing the back of his head as he continues, “If you don’t want to do that, we could figure something else out. Cause I would really like to see you again. Even if we catch a movie, or go to the-”

“Just kiss me already.” I cut him off.

Eren smirks and leans down. He is hovering just above my lips when I grab the back of his neck and bring him down to me. He smiles against my lips. His lips feel a little rough against mine, like I imagined they’d be, and it is perfect. But just as it stared, the kiss ends way too soon.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Eren says hope in his eyes.  
“Yeah, brat.” I kiss him once more, “Defiantly”.  
He smiles and walks down the walkway away from my apartment complex. He turns when he reaches the side walk and waves. A deep blush and huge grin plastered on his face. I can’t help but smile and wave back, my own blush becoming a deeper shade of red.

I unlock my door and head inside, throwing myself onto the couch. The smile never leaving my face. As my mind wanders I catch sight of my phone and grab it, turning it on to await Eren’s text message. Upon turning it on I am attacked by a series of text messages from Hanji and Erwin from last night.

**Eyebrows: “The kid wants to meet you.”**

**Four-Eyes: “I AM TELLING YOU HE IS PERFECT FOR YOU!”**

**Eyebrows: “By the way you are not answering our texts I am to assume that either you are ignoring us or you have shut off your phone.”**

**Four-eyes: “I TOOK YOUR TOOTHBRUSH BEFORE AND USED IT TO CLEAN THE TOLET!”**

**Eyebrows: “You shut off your phone…”**

**Eyebrows: “Well since you won’t see this till probably tomorrow. I gave the kid your address and sent him to get you.”**

**Four-Eyes: “ISN’T HE JUST AS CUTE AS A BUTTON! XD”**

**Eyebrows: “He probably made up some excuse or story to get you to come to the party. Hopefully he is successful. I really think you two will pull it off.”**

The next two text messages were sent just an hour ago.

**Eyebrows: “Congratulations. By the way, I told you so. ;)”**

**Four-Eyes: “SO DID YOU LIKE YOUR TREAT!?! ;)”**

As I read the text messages from my stupid friends I smirk and shake my head. These two will be the death of me, but I probably do owe them one. Maybe I will treat them to dinner one night…  
I put my phone down and close my eyes for only ten minutes before I am awoken by the buzzing of my phone once more. I unlock it as see some new messages from an unknown number.

I can’t help the blush and smile that spread across my face as I read the text over and answer them. I put my phone down and think. Maybe Halloween is my favourite holiday, although I never got another treat quite as sweet as Eren.

If anyone was wondering this is Eren and Levi’s conversation afterwards: **  
Unknown: “Thanks again for last night I had a really good time.”**

**Unknown: “Tell your friends I said thanks too, especially Captain America.”**

**Me: “I will. And I had a good time too, brat. Actually the most fun I had in a while.”**

**The Brat: “That’s great!”**

**The Brat: “Um… I was wondering if you were up to it. If you wanted to take my offer now and meet for lunch today?”**  
…  
 **Me: “Meet me at Maria’s Pizza at 2:30. Don’t be late.**

**The Brat: “Deal and I won’t :)** **”**

**The Brat: “P.S. you tasted like coffee crisp chocolate.”**  
…  
 **The Brat: “That’s probably my new favourite chocolate now.”**  
…  
 **The Brat: “Levi?”**

**Me: “What?”**

**The Brat: “I think I really like you…”**  
…  
 **Me: “I think I really like you too, brat.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up and earlier than I expected! I had fun writing this one hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I am planning to hopefully post another chapter by tomorrow by if not the lasted would be Friday! So keep your eyes open!  
> I am also planning another work, a long term project with many chapters... I'm thinking an Attack on Titan: Band AU! Let me know what you guys think of this idea and if you have any other ideas let me know. :)  
> intella <3


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates the feeling of sand between his toes and sticking everywhere on his body. He hates the boiling sun on his easily burned skin. He hates the feeling of salt water on his body. Overall, Levi hates the beach. 
> 
> So why is he here?
> 
> Easy. One word: 
> 
> Eren.

Levi really hates the beach. Ever since he was young he didn’t like going to the beach. He hated going swimming in the ocean; he is disgusted by the bacteria and germs that are in the water and he hates the feeling that the salt water leaves on his body. Plus the beach is always busy, he hates how crowded it gets and more importantly hates people. He also does not like that he has to layer his pale white skin in layers of sunscreen so he doesn’t get burned and turn into a lobster. But the thing he hates the most about the beach has to be the sand. The feeling of the boiling sand between his toes irritates him and burns the soles of his feet, always leaving them bright red. He really hates how the sand sticks to every place on his body whenever he tries to sit or after coming out of the water.

So why the hell is he packing up his car and preparing for a whole weekend spend on the hot sand with loads of people?

One word:

Eren.

“Come on Levi! We are going to be late! We still have to pick up horse face!” Eren yells, buckled into the front seat of Levi’s car with his head out the window.

Levi looks over the stuff he just packed once more making sure he has everything. He does a quick nod of approval before closing the trunk. Grumbling under his breath, he rounds the car and heads into the driver’s seat. He starts up the car and backs out of the drive way.

“I can’t believe you are actually making me go to the beach.” Levi says irradiated.

“No one else was available. Mikasa and Annie are in New York this weekend visiting Bertholdt and Reiner. Connie and Sasha were supposed to come today but they have other family plans so they are meeting us up on Sunday. Armin can’t make it because he has summer school and Yimr and Christa are going over to Christa’s parents’ house. Something about setting up things for the wedding. It was just Jean and I that could come today and we really wanted to go. But not together, you probably know how that would turn out.” Levi hummed in agreement while listening to Eren explain. “So I thought, why not ask my loving boyfriend if he would take us! By the way you were the one that agreed. You really didn’t have to come.” Eren said with a smirk on his face.

“What? And leave you alone with your ex- boyfriend two and a half hours away from me for the whole weekend? Yeah right! You are just lucky that I love you so much.” Levi grumbled.

“Aww, Levi! I love you too!” Eren says with a huge grin on his face and his hands resting on both cheeks.

“Shut up, Brat.” Levi mumbled, a red tint appearing on his cheeks.

Eren just laughs and turns on his phone, most likely to text Jean that they are on their way and to be ready.

After a minute Levi is pulling up into a small neighbourhood. “Which one is his again?”

“Um, turn left here.” Eren points concentrated on his surroundings, “And he is the corner house at the end. Yeah, the one with red bricks.”

Levi pulls into the driveway when the door to the garage opens revealing Jean holding a small duffle bag in one hand, his phone in the other and a backpack on his back. He closes the garage door and walks over to the car.

“Yo, horse face!” Eren yells through the window.

“”Hey, Jaeger. Levi” Jean greets as he opens the back door on Eren’s side and jumps in placing his bags on the floor in front of him.

Levi just nods as he pulls out of the driveway.

“Oh, Eren I forgot to mention. Can you guys pick up someone else on the way there?”

“Oh, um, I guess? Is that alright, Levi?” Eren asks confused.

“Whatever. Just tell me where I am going.”

“Okay, thanks. He lives off of Sina Street. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah.”

Eren turns in his seat to look back a Jean who is typing something into his phone. “Who are we picking up?”

“M… um, my friend..” Jean said as his face flushes pink.

“OHHH.” Eren exaggerates, a knowing smirk forming on his face. “I see. Is it that guy from Connie’s birthday party?”

…

“Yeah.” Jean mumbles his face turning redder than before.

“Eren turn around leave Jean alone.” Levi says. Eren grumbles a “You’re no fun, Levi” with a pout on his face as he turns back in his seat. Jean looks in the mirror from the back with a small smile on his face almost as thanks from Levi for stopping Eren before he starts to integrate him. Levi just nods a knowing look in his eyes.

The rest of the way to Jean’s “friends” house is relatively quiet other than the occasional small talk between the guys as well as the soft music playing over the radio.

Once they reach Sina Street Jean points Levi in the right direction and hops out of the car when Levi stops in the driveway. 

Jean knocks on the door as Eren turns to Levi. “I think they are dating.”

“Probably.”

“Yeah, Connie introduced them at his party three months ago and from what I heard from Sasha they hit it off.”

 “Good for him.”

“Yeah.” Eren says a small smile on his face. Levi knows he still cares about Jean’s well-being and vice versa. Both of them want to see each other happy, unlike the way they were when they dated.

The front door of the house opens to reveal a tall, tanned boy. He smiles as he sees Jean and gives him a hug. Jean hugs him back, a smile just as big plastered on his face.

“Yeah, defiantly together.” Eren smirks beside him. Levi just nods.

The boys make their way to the car and get settled before Levi is on the road again. Throughout the long car ride, Eren asks questions to Jean and his “friend”, they learn his name is Marco. He is two years older than Jean and is a firefighter. They also learn that indeed Jean and Marco are dating and have been for a month now. Jean got really flustered when Marco announced this in the car.

Levi can tell that Eren likes Marco, and is happy for Jean and him. Levi puts a small smile on his face as he grabs his boyfriend’s hand, keeping the other on the wheel. Eren smiles to Levi and leans over to place a small kiss on his cheek before settling back into his seat. Their hands still intertwined.

The rest of the ride goes off relatively the same. Eren, Jean, and Marco talk to each other while listening to the music over the radio. Levi stays quite most of the ride, only talking when one of the boys asks him a question.

Before they know it, Levi is pulling into a parking spot at the beach. Everyone gets out and stretches as Levi pays the parking meter.

“It’s not that busy today.” Eren says looking around the beach. There were only a few people lounging on the sand, and a handful of people in the water.

“Probably because it’s supposed to be a cold weekend.” Marco says as he helps Jean pull out their bags from the back.

Eren nods in agreement and opens the trunk to start pulling out his stuff. Levi walks back mumbling about how expensive parking is and “who in their right mind would pay $30 for a stupid slip of paper. Eren, Jean and Marco laugh as they continue unpacking the car. Once they have the things they need they put all the overnight bags back into the trunk and head on the beach.

Jean and Marco go first carrying the cooler together. Marco is also holding all the towels and Jean is carrying a bag filled with the food that didn’t fit in the cooler. Eren takes off his shoes before walking on the sand. He is carrying a bag with a speaker, his iPod, and things to build sand castles with. He is also holding a beach umbrella in his other hand. Levi carries the bag with sunscreen, money, the first aid kit, magazines/books, and extra shirts for everyone. He is also holding two small beach chairs. Levi always comes prepared.

But Levi stops short when he reaches where the parking lot ends and the sand begins. He just glares down at the sand as if it the most evil thing in the world. Eren turns and laughs at Levi, before running back and grabbing his hand pulling him towards where Jean and Marco set down the cooler. They pick a fairly empty spot on the sand, there are only two other groups of people nearby and they are both 15 feet away.

Marco sets down the towels placing two together then putting two feet in-between before placing the other two. Eren sets up the umbrella as Jean helps him. Levi takes out the sunscreen and starts lathering himself up (of course he already has a layer of sunscreen on because he put some on before he left the house).   Once everything is set up, Jean and Eren pull off their shirts ready to jump into the water.

Both Levi and Marco grab them before they make it a foot away.

“Stupid brat you need sunscreen.” Levi says spraying Eren with the cold sunscreen and rubbing it in.

Eren squirms and tries to escape as he yells, “AHH! THAT’S COLD, LEVI!”

Marco is doing the same thing with Jean. “I don’t want you to burn when you go into the water.” Marco says as Jean makes the same face as Eren. Marco rubs in the cream onto Jean’s back as Jean does his own face and chest.

Once the boys are all lathered up, Eren, Jean and Marco are ready to jump in the water. Levi holds them back saying they have to wait at least ten minutes so that the sunscreen can dry. As they wait Marco and Jean decide to build a small sandcastle. They sit a few meters away talking and laughing with each other. Eren is sitting on his towel soaking in the sun as Levi sits under the umbrella reading.

After about 12 minutes, there is a high pitch scream and laughing coming from the direction of Jean and Marco. When both Eren and Levi look over Jean has Marco over his shoulder and is running full speed into the water. Eren laughs and Levi just closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he opens them again Eren is standing right in front of him. A pleading look in his eyes.

“Yes, you can go now too.” He says making a shooing motion with his hand.

Eren smiles giving Levi a kiss on his cheek before he leaves and runs into the water right after Jean and Marco. The three of them have a splashing war. Levi looks over and smirks. After a minute he gets up and moves his towel under the umbrella to take a quick nap before he makes lunch for everyone. Levi is asleep less than two minutes later.

After thirty minutes Levi is waking up again. He feels really weird, maybe because he slept on the sand. He turns his head to the left and sees Marco and Jean, both still dripping water, working on their sand castle again. He looks into the water expecting to find Eren still swimming.

But he doesn’t see him. Levi starts to panic a little and tries to get up to find the brat. This is when he notices he can’t move. He looks down to find that his body is completely covered by sand. There is a hand there too, patting down sand on his chest. He follows the hand and arm to the body attached to find his green eyed boyfriend smiling and humming.

“Eren….”

Eren looks up to Levi’s face, smile widening, “Morning, sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice nap?”

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Levi asks irritated.

Eren just giggles and continues to pat down the sand. “I buried you in sand. Isn't it obvious?”

Levi becomes quite after that, looking down at the mountain of sand covering his body and processing what Eren just said.

“When I get out of here you are so dead, brat.”

“Aww Levi! You are no fun at all!” He says a pout on his face but it is quickly replaced with another huge grin.

“Just get me out of here.” Levi sighs.

“Ummmm… No.” Eren says.

“Excuse me?” Levi says shimming a little to try and escape.

“I said no.” Eren says looking smug.

“Come on, brat. This isn't funny anymore.” Levi can feel the sand making its way into his shorts. He can even feel it sticking everywhere. It’s not a lot of sand but he can’t seem to free himself.  “Why is this so difficult?”

“‘Cause I put I layer of wet sand before adding dry sand.” Eren says proudly, still sporting his grin.

“Get. Me. Out.”

Eren raises his hands in surrender. “Fine, I will.” He looks over to Marco and Jean before yelling. “Hey, Jean! Can you give me a hand over here!”

Jean smirks as he gets up, pulling Marco with him.

After all the boys take several pictures with an angry Levi stuck in the sand. Jean and Eren are lifting him up. Eren holding the right side as Jean pulls the left. Levi is covered in sand from neck to toe.

Once Levi is fully out he breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, you two can put me down now. I need to wipe off all this sand.” He tries to wiggle his way out of their hold.

Jean and Eren both look at each other and nod. Before Levi even knows what is going on, Eren and Jean are running him straight into the water. Marco just watches and laughs before following them.

Eren and Jean hold a screaming and cursing Levi until the water is up to their chest before tossing him.  When Levi emerges from the water, his soaked hair is sticking to his face and all the boys can feel the anger radiating off of him. 

“You. Are. So. Dead.” Is the last thing he said before jumping on a laughing Eren and a scared shit-less Jean. When they both emerge they are spitting out water and laughing, Marco laughing with them. After Levi cools down, Eren tries to get him to enjoy the water.

They end up playing a few rounds of chicken fight. (After explaining the game to a confused Marco). The first round Eren was holding Levi on his shoulders as they versed Marco holding up Jean. Levi and Eren won. The second round Jean went on Eren’s back and Levi on Marco, needless to say Levi and Marco dominated, both Eren and Jean ended up under the water. The third round Marco climbed on Eren’s back and Jean went on Levi’s, it ended with Jean in the water because he didn't want to knock down Marco (Marco is ruthless XD). The final round Eren wanted to face Levi. So Marco carried Eren while Levi climbed up on Jean. It was going pretty well until Jean couldn't hold up Levi any longer and both wound up in the water. Eren and Marco called that a win by default. Levi and Jean were pissed.

After their games the boys went back on shore to dry up and get something to eat. They all sit down with their food, Marco feeding Jean and Levi wrapped in a towel and sitting in Eren’s lap because he didn't want the sand to stick to him. As they were eating Levi turned and placed a kiss on Eren’s lip before turning back around and continuing his lunch.

“What was that for?”

“It was a thanks.”

“Thanks for what?”

“For dragging me to the beach today with you. I had a lot of fun.”

After Eren got over the shock of what Levi had said, he smiled and wrapped his hands (he finished eating already) around Levi and nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I had so many ideas for this chapter and I had to rewrite it like a million times to get it the way I wanted! Anyway here is the end result! A little Jean/Marco as well because they are just perfect cuties! Hope you enjoy it!   
> intella <3
> 
> P.S. For those who do not know:  
> Chicken fight is game often played in a lake or swimming pool, characterized by one team member sitting on the shoulders of his or her teammate. The object of the game is knock down or separate an opposing team through a team effort. The person on top is considered to be the "attacker" while the person below is considered to be the "vehicle". The person below may not use arms or hands and must rely on momentum to attack by running into the other team, while the attacker can use any means possible to separate the opposing team or knock them over. The winner is determined by the last team standing.


	4. Sugar & Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ca-Can I borrow some sugar?”  
> “Is this some bad pick up line, Brat?”  
> “Um no.”   
> “Did Hanji put you up to this?”   
> …  
> “Sure, I’ll give you some sugar.”  
> …  
> “What. The. Hell.”

*Knock*Knock*

“Coming.” I grumble as I make my way to my front door. Who the hell is knocking at my door at 6 in the morning? I was barely even dressed. I had on only a pair of plaid PJ bottoms, a cup of coffee in my hand.

*Knock*Knock*

“I said I was coming!” I yelled as I yanked the door open. “Don’t you have any patien-” I stopped when my eyes made contact with the person on the other side of the door. He was tall and tanned, with light brown hair and these bright turquoise eyes.  

“Oh, um sorry. I didn’t hear you.” The boy said, scratching the back of his neck.

I didn’t know what to say next so I just stared at the boy. He stood in front of me in a black sweater and a pair of loose grey sweat pants that were ridding low. I knew this boy. He was my new neighbour that lived right next door to me. He just moved in yesterday, what was his name again? Aaron? Erin?

As I tried to remember his name the kid spoke again, “Sorry to bother you this early.”

I just looked at the kid, scowl returning on my face. “Whatever, kid. What do you need?” I ask, trying to sound angry but I can tell it wasn’t working because the brat’s cute face didn’t fall at all. Wait, cute? 

“I was just wondering if I can- um I-.” He tried to say but he kept stuttering. He checks tainted a light shade of pink.

“Spit it out, brat.” I say crossing my arms, and looking the brat right in the eye.

His ears redden more when he says, “I am not a brat. My name is Eren.”

“Okay, Erennn.” I said dragging out his name on my tongue and sounding out each syllable. This seemed to stir something in the boy because his face was growing hot again. I smirked, “Did you just come over to get flustered or do you actually need something?”

“Ca-can I borrow some sugar?” He hasty asked, his hand rubbing the back of his head again. If it was even possible the kid’s face was growing redder by each passing second. I stayed silent for a minute before scowling at the kid in front of me.

“Is this some stupid pick up line, brat?” I ask hand not holding my coffee resting on my hip. He just stared at me.

“Um, no.”

Still feeling sceptical I turned my head out in the hallway and looked around before landing my eyes back on the brat or should I say Eren. “Did Hanji put you up to this?”

“Um No. Who is Han-. Never mind.” His hands waving in the air, “I just need sugar for my coffee. I just moved in so I haven’t had a chance to go grocery shopping.”

I looked the kid once more over before turning around and calling over my shoulder, “Sure I’ll give you sugar.”  

*As Levi went in his apartment he didn’t notice the blush once again taking over Eren face and collar as he watched Levi walk away.*

‘Stupid, brat. Knocking at someone’s door at 6 in the morning for what! Freaking sugar! Unbelievable. Someone needs to teach this kid some manners.’ I thought as a smirk grew over my face. I reached into my cupboard and pulled out a container filled with the white crystalline substance. I also reached for a small plastic container and poured some of the substance into it, filling it up about half way. I put back the container and made my way over to the door, handing the brat the small container I just filled.

His eyes lit up as I placed it in his palm. “Thank you so much, I owe you for this…um!”

“Levi. And don’t worry about it, brat. It’s only _sugar.”_ I say a smirk again appearing on my face. The brat looked confused for a second before a huge smile reappeared, his bright eyes sparkling. It was breathtaking. He thanked me again before walking back to his apartment next door. I watched him leave not bothering with closing my door. I leaned on the frame of my door, coffee in hand.

I was just taking a sip when a voice rang out through the apartment building, “What. The. Hell!” My smirk grew bigger as I held the cup at my lips. I chuckled to myself but it only lasted a second before the brat was banging around and throwing open his apartment door.

He stepped out and made eye contact with me, “You.” He pointed an accused finger at me and I couldn’t help the smile forming on my lips as I played dumb.

I pointed my own finger to myself and asked, “Me?”

“Yes, you! You gave me freaking salt! You bastard!”  I can see the rage in his eyes and his ears turned pink from anger. Not bad.

Sarcastically I raised my hand to my chest my face in disbelieve, “Oh did I? I must have made a mistake and thought it was sugar. _My bad.”_

The kids face lit up redder as if he were going to explode at any minute. “You friggin’ sick bastard! You ruined my coffee. You owe me!”

“ _Oh, do I now?”_ I ask sensually, my eyes blighting up.

The brat seemed to feel the shift in the atmosphere but he wouldn’t give in. “Yes, you owe me a coffee and an apology!” His anger subsiding.

“Okay.”

The brat looked stunned for a moment, “Okay?”

“Yes.” I said a smile forming on my face.

“Good. Wait, what?” By this time the brat’s anger was gone instead replaced by confusion.

I took a sip of my coffee before responding, “Yes, I will take you for coffee. Is that not what you just suggested, brat?”

Eren just looked dumbfounded at me, confusion still on his face. “I-you-but…huh?”

“You said I owe you a coffee, so I said yes. Now why don’t you put on something a little more suited for the outside world and I will as well and we meet back here in half an hour.” I state a smirk still on my face as I sip casually at my drink again. The brat just stands there his mouth opening and closing as well as his hand. His face goes through a series of expressions: confusion, to anger, to astonishment, to realization and finally to embarrassment. He just nods and runs back into his apartment.

I hear some banging and rustling from his apartment. I smirk again and walk into mine placing my now empty mug in the sink and walking over to my bedroom to take a quick shower and get ready. The smirk never once leaving my face.

I take a five minute shower making sure I cleaned everywhere, before getting out and drying off. I walk over to my dresser and throw on a pair of skinny black jeans and a tight dark blue button up. I fixed my hair in the mirror and smirked. I walked to the front of my apartment and grabbed my wallet, keys and phone from the front table and checked the time. It read 6:25. Perfect. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

I opened my door and without even looking around I turned and locked it behind me. When I looked up to the direction of the brat’s apartment I smiled. There leaning against the wall phone in hand was the brat himself. He was changed and dressed in light blue ripped skinny jeans, and a white and red baseball tee. I looked him up and down, and stood there for a minute. The brat didn’t even hear me walk out.

“Not bad.” I finally say. Eren looked up from his phone his eyes immediately coming in contact with mine .I watched as his eyes checked me out. His ears becoming red and a light blush dusted his checks once more.

I could get used to that reaction.

 “Like what you see, brat?” His eyes quickly snapped up to mine once more.

“I-um-uh-I” He tried to say, I just smirked at him.

“Cute” I say to him, a genuine smile grazing my lips this time as I held eye contact with him. This seemed to calm him down significantly. His ears were still red but there was a smile on his face and his eyes were bright with amusement.

“Are you ready to go? I believe I owe you one coffee, with extra _sugar.”_ Eren just laughs and nods his head. He follows me down the hall and we both get into the elevator.

It is only quite for a second before the brat breaks the silence, “You planned that whole thing didn’t you.”

“I may or may not have _accidently_ poured salt into a container so that you would purposely ruin your coffee, say I would owe you and get a date with you in end.” I say, chucking to myself.  

Eren laughed as well, “You could have just asked me, ya know like a normal human being.”

“Yeah but where is the fun in that?”

“You’re horrible.”

“And you’re sweet like sugar.” I say making Eren blush as the elevator comes to a stop. We both walk into the garage and I point out my car. I unlock the doors and we both get.

I am putting the key in the ignition when the brat decides to speak again, “Then you must be bitter like salt.” I laugh, actually laugh, with him as we pull out and head over to Maria’s coffee shop.

 

By the end of the coffee date Eren and Levi exchange numbers and talk to each other for three weeks straight before Levi actually asks Eren to be his boyfriend. Two years later and they are moving in together in a small house ten minutes from their old apartments. Four years later and Levi brings Eren back to Maria’s coffee shop, where they had their first date. On this date, exactly six years after their first date, Levi asks Eren to marry him, to which Eren replies crying (and I quote) “Of course! You stupid bastard!” They get married in November of that same year. And still to this very day Levi makes sure that Eren always has his morning coffee with extra sugar.

 

(Side note:  When exchanging numbers Levi saved Eren under Sugar, and Eren saved Levi under Salt. And they have never changed it since.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update and sorry that is is so short. It took me awhile to think of what I was going to do with this chapter. (It was a pretty hard decision, I had like six ideas. In the end I didn't even use one of them XD) Anyway sorry again for such a long wait but I was working on some of my other fics (you should go check them out!!!)   
> I will try to update as soon as I can. I have some really great ideas for the up coming chapters so be sure to check them out later!  
> Thanks a bunches!! :)   
> intella <3


	5. Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course. What a great way to finish off my Friday. This is just great. Why didn’t I just listen to Levi? Maybe I should try again. What if everyone leaves and I’m stuck in here the whole weekend. Nobody is gunna come save me. I am going to be in here forever. I am going to die in here. I am going to go crazy if I stay in here any longer. Someone help me! 
> 
> (Crack)

I turn the handle of the door and walk in looking around. There are many different cubbies all holding money and other items. I look around and pick up a few things. There was so much stuff I lost track of time gazing over everything. As I hold up a small diamond in the light I hear the swish of wind and a loud bang. I almost drop the diamond I am holding. I put it back in its spot and turn around.

The door is closed.

Wait, how? It was just opened! It was surely not the wind that closed it, seeing that I am indoors, and last I checked there was no one outside when I snuck in. I just shrug my shoulders at the thought and decide that it’s time I left anyway. I walk over to the door; turn the handle and pull-

I try this several more times before I conclude that I am locked inside.

Of course.

I bang on the door and try to yell but no one will hear me. First, the door is almost a foot thick and secondly there is probably no one around to hear me. But I don’t give up. I continue to bang on the door and yell for help.

What a great way to finish of my Friday.

After what feels like 10 minutes I stop banging and except my fate. I am currently alone locked in a tightly sealed vault, with no phone, no means of help, and certainly no food.

This is just great.

I look around for anything that could be of use to me. I don’t see anything but I walk around and look through each cubby just in case.

I knew I shouldn’t have gone here alone. I should have waited for Levi like he told me to and we would have gone together and everything would have worked out the way I wanted.

Why didn’t I just listen to Levi?

As I search around the small 7 by 7 foot room I realize how hot and hungry I am getting. How long have I been in here anyway? With no means of time I could only guess about thirty minutes or so. I tug at my black sweatshirt and pull of the black beanie resting on my head. I look to the vault door once more.

Maybe I should try again.

I pull on the door with all my strength but it doesn’t even budge. I sigh and lean against the opposite wall facing the door. I slide against it and sit on the floor. I feel like fifteen minutes go by, and my throat is beginning to go dry. I can feel my stomach ache in pain at the lack of food.

What if everyone leaves and I am stuck in here the whole weekend?

Nobody is going to save me.

Nobody is even going to notice I am missing. But I try not to panic, surely someone with notice my absence, I mean Levi will obviously.  He is probably yelling and searching the area looking for me.

Unless he doesn’t see that I am missing. I didn’t tell him where I was going. I didn’t even tell him that I left to begin with!

Oh my gosh! I am going to be in here forever.

How much time has passed? Five minutes? Twenty minutes? An hour? I start to pull at my hair and slightly rock back and forth. My mind wandering from thoughts of being saved and never be found at all. My eyes widen and shock takes over.

I am going to die in here!

Tears start to roll down my checks. My body feels like it is going limp. My stomach rubbles, my throat now feels completely dry. I remove my hands from my now tousle hair and wrap them around myself. Tears still falling. I feel like I am slowly losing air as well.

I am going to go crazy if I stay here any longer.

But I have no energy to move. It has to be at least three hours since the door closed now. I shake and look straight ahead as if willing it to open.  

Someone help me!

And as if on cue the door handle twists and it swings open, revealing my saviour.

“Oi, brat! I turn my back for five fucking minutes and you go-”

“LEVIIIIIIIIIII” I yell as I run straight in his arms. My tears cascade down my checks as I grip his jacket. I bury my face into the crock of his neck.

“Hey? What the hell happened to you?” Levi says concern in his voice as he wraps his arms around me.

“I-I left. I walked here. Looked around. Then the door closed. And then it would not open. And I was locked in here. And I was alone. And I didn’t listen. And-” I rushed out but was cut off my Levi.

“It’s okay, brat. You are fine now.” He said rubbing my back.

I hiccup, “I’m sorry, Levi!” I said through his shirt.

“You better be. I turn around for five minutes to get you that stupid plush toy thing you wanted and next thing I know I find you crying in the fun house vault.”

“I know! I’m sorry. It will never happen-” But I stop. My tears stop too. Did he say five minutes? “I was only gone for five minutes.”

“Well technically six but yeah.” He says still rubbing my back but his body shacks and I can tell his is laughing at me.

“It’s not funny, Levi! I thought no one would find me and I would be in here forever!” I say punching him in the shoulder.

He tries to stop laughing and covers his smile with his hand. I smack him again on the chest. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I know you got scared.” He says keeping in his laugh.

“Can we just leave.” I say wiping my eyes.

“Yeah. Let’s go. I had enough of this stupid carnival already.” I nod and Levi leads us both out of the retched fun house. Of course with also making a few side comments on ‘How a brat like me managed to get trapped in a fun house vault, which is not even child proof’. I just huffed and continued to walk.

I make it to the car before Levi and just stand there. I was finally over my traumatic experience and now I am angry at Levi. Firstly for making fun of me and secondly for leaving me alone. (Even though it is totally Eren’s own fault for wandering off by himself to go see the fun house.)

Levi finally reaches the car, a smile still on his face. I pout and turn away from him.

“Oh, come on Eren. You have to admit it was pretty funny. Out of all the crazy shit you get yourself into, I really think this takes the cake.” I just turn my head and glare at him before turning back around.

“Hmpf”

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry Eren for leaving you alone. And I am really sorry for making fun of you when you were scared.”

….

“I’ll take you out for ice cream if it will make you feel any better?”

… I turn my head to face him, my hands still crossed over my chest.

“I’ll let you pick whatever you want. No limit of toppings.”

… “Can I get the bowl size?”

“Bu-… Fine, you can get the bowl size.”

“Okay!” I open the passenger door and hop in, my frown replaced with a smile.

“You’re such a brat.” Levi says shaking his head and turning the keys in the ignition.

Levi pulls out of the parking lot and we drive off. After a couple of minutes I speak up.

“Levi?”  

“Mhmm?”

“Thank you for finding me.” I say, my checks burning as I pick at the hem of my sweater.

“I will always find you brat.”

“You promise?”

Levi slows down as the light turn’s red at the intersection. He turns to me and grabs my hand from my lap. “I promise.” He says looking me straight in the eye. I know Levi means this and I know that whenever I am in trouble, he will find me and help me.

I smile and squeeze his hand tighter.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update! This was mainly a crack chapter that I thought of. It is completely ridiculous but I can totally see this happening to Eren and him reacting like thin. Then Levi coming into save him like his knight in shinning armor.   
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this funny (short) chapter! I hope to update more soon!   
> Thanks,  
> intealla <3


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi revives an interesting gift from his so called "Best Friends". 
> 
> (that's it, that's all that happens...)

The sound of typing on a keyboard is echoed in the small space of Levi’s office. His face concentrated on his screen. His fingers fly across the keyboard, only pausing briefly to read over his work. The sun is streaming in from his large floor to ceiling window behind his desk.  The time on his screen tells him it’s two o’clock. Only three more hours and he could go home. The thought makes him work harder.

Suddenly there is a knock at his door. Levi looks up from his screen to say, “Come in.” But before even seeing who it is, he is already typing away. He doesn’t need to look up to see who just walked in, he can tell from their steps.

“What do you need, Hanji?” He asked his voice dripping with annoyance. He can hear her laugh and hear her steps come closer to his desk. His desk suddenly jolts and he looks up in irritation, narrowing his glare at Hanji, who decided it was a brilliant idea to put her dirty ass on his shinny clean desk. He ‘tsk’s’ to show his displeasure to her action.

Hanji’s grin widens as she readjusts her glasses. “I’m sorry to bother you, Levi.” She begins.

“No you’re not.” Levi comments as he looks back at his laptop and reads over his last work.

She laughs, “You are right there, shorty!”

A small ghost of a smirk can be seen on Levi’s face before he returns to his normal expression. “So why are you here, shitty glasses?”

“Erwin sent me! He said something about telling you he found what you need!” She clasps her hands together and gleams at Levi.

“What does that even mean?” Levi asks. He realizes he won’t get any work done with Hanji in his office, especially since Erwin sent her. So he saves his work and closes down his laptop. His full attention was now on the crazy women in front on him.

“Remember when Erwin said he would find you the perfect birthday and Christmas present!”

“He already got me something. Plus my birthday was four months ago.” Levi deadpans, and crosses his arms over his chest.

 “That was just part of it! This is your full present! I even got to help him pick it out! We even wrapped it in a pretty green bow!” She looks too excited and Levi begins to fear for his life. When Hanji and Erwin work together it is never a good outcome for him.

“No.” Levi answers. He doesn’t need to say anything else because Hanji will understand what he means.

“AWWW! Come on Levi! Don’t be grumpy! You will love it I promise!” She says, jumping a little and shaking his whole desk.

“If I come with you, will you stop shaking my desk and leave me alone the rest of the da- no the rest of the week.”

Hanji hesitates, but then complies. “Fine, but that won’t need to happen because you will love your gift and you will praise Erwin and I!” She jumps off his desk and grabs his arm, pulling him out the room.

She veers the corner and head straight for the elevator. Pressing the button, the elevator dings open and she rushes inside. She still has a death grip on my wrist as the door closes. I pull out of her grip and message my wrist while sending a death glares her way. She just grins and presses the floor to Erwin’s office.

“I’m telling you Levi you are going to love this!” She says, her eyes gleaming as she claps her hands together.

“This better be good shitty glasses, if you are taking me away from work and giving me a headache.”

“Oh it will don’t you even worry.”

The elevator dings and the doors open revealing Erwin’s floor. Petra is sitting at the front desk. She picks her head up from the screen at looks to us.

“Hello, Hanji and Levi.” She greets.

“HI, Petra! Hanji yells, I just nod my head towards her. Petra smiles and ushers us towards the door.

“Erwin is waiting in here.” We walk past her to the door and as we do I notice Petra give us a thumb up and a wave. Wither these gestures are for Hanji or myself, I will never know.

Before Hanji opens the door she turns to me. “Alright. Close your eyes.”

“Are you serious?” I say crossing my arms. But I comply anyway and close my eyes, knowing if I didn’t I would have been standing there for who knows how long arguing with her. She grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

“Okay, stand right” She grabs my shoulders and pull me in placing me in what I assume to be the middle of the office, “here!”

There is silence for a few moments and I start to get irritated, I am about to open my eyes when Hanji yells, “NOT YET!” and covers my eyes with her hands. I can hear the loud chuckles of Erwin on my right side. Dammit these two are messing with me.

“Hey, if you two do anything stupid I will-” Id didn’t get to finish my threat because I got cut off by Hanji.

“Okay you can open your eyes!” She yells and moves her hands away.

I rub my eyes, mumbling curses at Hanji under my breath. When I am done my eyes adjust to the light and the first thing I come in contact with is bright cyan eyes. I am taken aback and my breath almost hitches. I can her both Hanji and Erwin chuckle beside me, but I don’t car at the moment. Right now I am trying to figure out who the person in front of me with the beautiful eyes is.

I look the person older, and realize it is a young man with shaggy brown hair. He about six inches taller than me and probably in his mid-twenties. The last thing I notice other than he amazing body in a suit, is the bright green almost blue bow tie around his neck. It matches and compliments he eyes.

“Levi, meet Eren Jaeger.” I hear Erwin say beside me. “Eren, meet Levi Ackerman.”

The boy smiles at me and greets “Hello, Mr. Levi. It is nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand to shake and I suspiciously look at it before extending my own hand and shaking his. After our hand shake I turn to Erwin.

“What is going on? Who is this kid?” I ask still hesitant.

“Eren is your new assistant!” I hear Hanji say from behind me.

“Indeed she is right. I was trying to pick the perfect gift for you but nothing ever came to mind. After thinking it over a few weeks (and Hanji stalking your daily route) we figured out the perfect thing or rather person to get you.” Erwin smiles and gestures towards Eren.

“And what would make you assume I need an assistant?” I say looking back at Eren, who smiles at me once more. I notice how perfect his pearly white teeth are, and how much they stand out from his tanned skin.

“We always see how busy you are and how hard you work every day so we thought of getting someone to lighten the load for you. And also take care of you! Making sure you eat properly and get enough sleep!” Hanji answer as Erwin nods.

“Wait. What do you mean?”

“Eren is a full-time assistant. His job is to be with you 24/7 and take care of anything you need. Like Petra does for me and like Moblit does for Hanji.” Erwin answers.

“I don’t need a brat taking care of me I am just fine.” I huff and begin to turn away. I also notice the little frown on Eren’s face. But Hanji and Erwin both grab me before I can even glance at the door.

“It was very difficult to find someone who is willing to leave their own life to cater to another. Let alone find someone to your standards Levi.” Erwin says. “After going through 50 resumes and 25 interviews we finally found Eren. He is the perfect person for you Levi and I expect you to accept our gift and be grateful.”

“Whatever. Thanks shitty eyebrows and four eyes for the wonderful gift but I will be getting back to work now.”

They both nod with smirks on their faces. I begin to walk out of the room and towards the elevator. This is when I realize that Eren in still standing in Erwin’s office looking confused.

“Hey, Brat!” I yell over my shoulder looking with the corner of my eyes. I can see Eren perk up from where he is standing and direct his attention to me. He is like a damn puppy. “Are you coming or not?” I can see a shit eating grin spread across his face as he dashes towards me and stops right at my side.

“It is an honour to work for you Mr. Ackerman, sir!” He says as I push the elevator button.

“You can just call me Levi, kid. No need to be so formal.” I say in monotone but Eren’s smile gets even wider as me nods. The elevator door opens and we step inside, but before it closes I put a hand out to stop it. Eren looks confused and I can clearly see Hanji and Erwin watching from his open office door. “Petra can you tell Erwin, even though he is probably listening right now, that I am taking the rest of the day off. I have some things to take care of.”

“Of course, Levi. Bye Levi, Bye Eren, have a nice night!” She waves. And at that the doors to the elevator closes. Just as they close I can make out Hanji and Erwin giving each other a high five through the door. Tsk, of course those losers would do something like this.

“Um, Levi, Sir?” Eren asks from beside me when the elevator door completely closes and we start to move down.

“Yes, Eren?”

“Where are we going?” He asks fiddling with the tie around his neck, I can see the confusion on his face but I can also make out a slight blush tinted on his cheeks.

“Well considering my stupid-ass co-workers dumped you on my ass with no previous warnings.” I say irritated. I can see Eren’s shoulder’s tense up at my harsh tone. “We need to figure out where you will be sleeping tonight. As well as go out shopping to pick up things you may need and food for dinner and breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Eren turns toward me, that bright smile once again illuminating his face and the blush creeps back on painting his cheeks red as well as his ears. He just nods beside me, “Oh o-okay!”

The door opens revealing the lobby of the office building. Maybe Hanji and Erwin were right after all. Maybe a new assistant is exactly what I need in my life. It is a huge bonus that the kid is cute and gorgeous though. I smirk as we walk out the door of the building and into the parking lot. Eren says next to me the entire time. I also notice that the blush on his face never had left his face since we left the elevator.

Yeah, a new assistant is exactly what I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Soo sorry for another late update I have been super busy with so much and i really wanted to work on my other fics! (Hopefully i can update those ones too soon!)  
> But anyway this little one-shot popped into my mind so I thought i would share it! Hope it's not too bad or too rushed. I was going to make this one into its own story but I don't know! It just kind of happen! Let me know if I should, would love to hear your opinions.  
> Anyway in other news I thought I would make these one-shots compete and maybe update them from time to time when i feel like it! So yeah!  
> Thanks for reading !  
> intella <3


End file.
